The Seventh Year
by MarianaReads
Summary: What happened at Hogwarts during the events of the Deathly Hallows? This story follows several of the characters who returned to Hogwarts and chronicles their adventures while Harry, Ron, and Hermione were away. *May deviate from the DH timeline. *Changing POVs.
1. Chapter 1: Luna

Luna

"Right," Neville said, standing. He turned and addressed the Army – well, what was left of the Army. Most of the Army hadn't returned to Hogwarts and Harry, well… "They're not here. They're not returning. But _we're _here and that means that we need to continue on with what Harry started."

Cho glanced up at Neville. "Continue on? But what're we to do? We're just… just _kids_."

Neville's face hardened. "We'll do what we have to, kids or not. We've got dark times ahead of us but we need to stand united. Harry could be counting on us," Neville said. Some of the members began whispering amongst themselves. Luna watched Ginny silently.

"Neville's right," she said, standing. She glanced around the room and pulled her wand from her trouser pocket. "We'll be an underground resistance here. A… haven of sorts. Now, enough talk. Let's get up and start practicing – we've wasted enough time." With that, Ginny began casting her Patronus, watching her horse gallop around before dissolving into the air. The rest of the Army slowly got to their feet and paired off, casting various curses and counter curses at each other.

Luna glanced down at her wand, turning it over in her fingers. Hearing footsteps, Luna looked up and watched Ginny approach her. Luna quickly stood, flicked her wand, and muttered, "Expecto patronum." A few silvery wisps shot out from the end of her wand but nothing more.

"What's up, Luna? You've never had an issue producing a Patronus," Ginny stated, watching Luna.

"Erm, just a few nargles, I guess," Luna said, hoping that her voice came out airy and unaffected. Ginny cocked an eyebrow and leaned back against one of the stone pillars.

"I thought that nargles lived in mistletoe?"

Luna blinked and glanced over at Ginny – forgetting, for a moment, the questions that kept repeating themselves in her head. Ginny smiled kindly and stepped closer to Luna.

"You're worried, I know. I am too. But they'll be okay."

Luna nodded. "I know that, Ginny. Have you heard from Harry since he's been gone?" she asked, lowering her voice. Ginny shook her head and kicked at the floor.

"No, I don't expect that I will. We broke it off before he left." She shrugged and looked up at Luna.

"I'm sorry. This can't be easy for you."

Ginny shrugged and started backing away. "It's alright. I was relieved to be honest with you." She turned to face the rest of the group and clapped her hands to get attention. "I think we'll call it for the day – it's getting close to curfew. Just remember to keep your coin on you at all times. And whatever you do, no snitching," Ginny shot a dark look at Cho and turned to the doors.

Luna opted to make the trek back to Ravenclaw tower on her own. Typically she would have jumped at the chance for companionship but now, things were different. _Harry and Ginny broke up? _Luna couldn't keep the pleased smile off of her face, but it faded as shame set in. Harry was off, risking his life for the wizarding world – well, for the _entire _world – and here Luna was celebrating the end of his relationship.

She reached the door that served as the entrance to the Ravenclaw common room, and lightly touched the bronze knocker.

At her touch, the knocker whispered, "Which came first – the phoenix or the flame?"

"That's an easy one. Neither. The circle has no beginning," Luna answered. At her answer, the door swung open and she stepped inside. Though the room was crowded with students and more than one head glanced up at Luna's entrance, no one greeted her.

She quickly made her way to a lone arm chair and sank down, letting her bag drop to the ground. Luna _knew _that she shouldn't be happy at the idea of Harry's new found relationship status. Rather, she should be worried sick about him… and Ron and Hermione. He was preparing to face down He Who Should Not Be Named and Luna was sitting here, hoping… She let out a frustrated sigh and looked up at the enchanted ceiling of the tower. Different constellations were orbiting around the dome, showing the differences between the summer and winter skies.

_But surely Harry felt something for her… _Luna knew that she couldn't be alone in her feelings for him. They had connected over and over again, when the world cast him out and Harry seemed to seek out her company. He liked Luna, she knew that, but…

"You're crazy," she muttered to herself, and reached down to pull out the new Quibbler.

"'Bout time you caught up with the rest of us, Looney," a fifth year snickered. Luna levelled him with a steady gaze and his smiled quickly faded from his face. He ducked his head, and concentrated on the roll of parchment under his hand.

For now, Luna would forget about Harry Potter… Or, she'd at least _try_ to.


	2. Chapter 2: Neville

Neville stared at himself in the mirror. He was gaunt - he could now recognize that, though his Gran had been telling him for months. Deep bruises had begun to appear under his eyes and Neville imagined that no amount of sleep would truly erase the weariness from his face. It was better this way, he decided. Better that his body reflect the state of the world and serve as a grim reminder of the knife that was surely hanging over all of their heads...

The door to the loo burst open and a small group of third year students entered, laughing loudly and carrying on. Their conversation about a Quidditch match bounced off of the tile walls and the din reached an untolerable level. Neville grimaced and rounded on the young boys.

"If I were you, I'd quiet down. _Now._" Though Neville had barely raised his voice to them, the kids blanched. They no doubt recognized Neville as one of the group who had infiltrated the Ministry two years before... One of the group who had seen _him..._ In fact he, Ginny, and Luna had been elevated to a level of quasi-fame in the past two years, and especially since Potter had failed to show up at Hogwarts this year. All of the students, and even some of the professors, regarded the three as Potter insiders and offered them a wide berth. As if coming within a two meter radius would summon Vold-...

Neville gulped and eyed the kids again. They were still staring at him, frozen somewhere between terror and awe.

"Right," he said, pushing past them towards the door. "Just... just don't... smile."

As soon as Neville set foot in the hallway, Ginny Weasley pushed herself up from her seat next to the boy's restroom. She regarded Neville with an amused expression, her eyebrows pulled high.

"Am I mistaken or did you just tell those kids to quit being happy?"

Neville's cheeks flushed deep red. "They're just so loud."

Ginny nodded but regarded Neville with a curious expression. After a moment, she shook her head and hoisted her bag strap higher onto her shoulder.

"So, where are you headed?"

"I've got double Herbology now."

Ginny smiled. "Perfect. I'll walk with you."

The pair began walking towards the Great Hall, and then set off across the grounds towards the green houses. Neville kept looking at Ginny from the corner of his eye, attempting to figure out why she decided to accompany him. She had always been kind to him and paid him attention when everyone else forgot that he existed. Hell, she'd even agreed to attend the Yule Ball with him three years before, though he knew that Ginny accepted his invitation partially out of pity but mostly out of a desire to attend. They reached the green house and Neville turned to Ginny, still unsure of why she was there.

"I didn't realize that seventh years took double Herbology."

Neville shrugged. "They don't. Professor Sprout agreed to take me on as an independent study."

"Right. Well, I wanted to talk to you about the D.A."

Neville's face flushed again and he quickly looked around them. "God, Ginny - not so loud," he said through gritted teeth. He grabbed her elbow and pulled her around the corner of the green house - away from Hogwarts and away from any passing students. Confident that no one would hear, Neville looked back to Ginny.

"And don't call it that. Everyone knows what the Army is... Especially after Edgecombe and the Ministry."

"And why shouldn't they know who we are?" Ginny asked defiantly.

Neville's eyebrows raised and he studied Ginny. "Are you serious?" Ginny gazed up at him, matching his stare. Neville let out a sharp laugh but his face hardened. "I guess you haven't noticed, but our school has been taken over by _Death Eaters_. I don't think they'll take kindly to students meeting in secret and teaching themselves how to resist Vold-..." At the Dark Lord's name, Neville's voice caught. Ginny narrowed her eyes at him.

"Still can't his name, can you?" she asked, her tone creeping towards meanness. "A great leader you'll make for us."

Neville narrowed her eyes at her. "I never asked to be the leader, Ginny. But someone had to step up and at least I have enough sense not to go screaming what we're doing from the Astronomy tower. Do you want to be our leader? Be my guest!"

Ginny's cheeks flushed, matching her hair, but she didn't respond. Neville snorted.

"That's what I thought. You're reckless and out of order. And if you continue openly talking about us, you're no better than Marietta Edgecombe."

Ginny's jaw dropped opened at Neville's accusations. The two stared at each other for a long moment.

"Well... You're - You _bloody_ -" Ginny stammered. She gave Neville one last glare before turning on her heel and hurrying back towards the castle. Neville stared after her.

"Longbottom? What're you doing over there?" Professor Sprout peeked her head around the corner. "No matter, come along."

Neville sighed and glanced once more at Ginny's retreating figure before heading into Herbology.


End file.
